The Song of the Muses
by Nightfire01
Summary: Reflections on the sailor senshi.


A God's Rant  
  
Erato, the muse of lyrics:  
  
I sing of life and death, of the beginning and the end. I sing of the battles and the constant struggle between light and darkness. I sing of the sailor senshi and their fight. I sing of Serenity's pure light, the light that embraces all.  
  
I sing of forever.   
  
Euterpe, the muse of music:  
  
My music is the music that is life. It is in the heart of every soul.   
  
Along with my eight other sisters, I watch Serenity,Endymion, and the senshi. They are my inspiration, the notes of my music seem flow along with them. My fingers skim across the strings of my lyre as I watch them, guided by some force.  
  
I know they hear my music.  
  
Thalia, the muse of comedy:  
  
Yes, I acknowledge that life is not aways happy but despite everything, we must not forget to smile, to laugh. There is no darkness that hides all light.There is no winter that does not offer the promise of spring's renewal.   
  
Serenity is often critized for her 'childish' behavoir. But I admire that she finds joy in her life despite her burden, her duty as Sailor Moon and Serenity. Sometimes the other senshi forget this.They allow themselves to overlook the happiness amoung the sorrows of life. For in the darkness, there is light.  
  
Melpomne, the muse of tragedy:  
  
Tears fall from my eyes as I watch the tragedy unfold before me. So much sorrow, so much sadness. Thalia manages to smile even in the darkest of days. I, however, find myself frowning even when the sun shines bright. There will always be sadness and sorrow. There will always be tears. For in the light there is darkness.  
  
Terpsichore, the muse of dance:  
  
Lightly my feet skim over the earth to the music that surrounds me. Little else catches my attention, as the affairs of the heavens and the earth concern me little. But, however, there is one matter that interests me.  
  
A former lover of mine, the river god Achelous, mentioned Neptune's senshi, a beautiful girl by the name of Michiru. She is almost as gifted in the art of music as Euterpe is, her hands create artwrok that took my breath away for a moment. Neptune truely should treasure this girl and her artistic gifts for I intend to.  
  
Urania, the muse of astronomy:  
  
There are countless stars that shine in the heavens. They live and die, it is the endless cycle that is life. But there is a place where stars and hopes are born. No matter how heavy the darkness looms over, there will always be the stars in the heavens, shining brightly as a beacon to all.   
  
Serenity is by far the brightest star. Her light is pure and beautiful, it will endure forever, as will the light of all the sailor senshi. I am very close to the sky lord, Uranus, and thus often hear of his senshi, Sailor Uranus. She interests me since she is such a determined fighter and yet possesses a very strong gift of music.   
  
Amoung the bright light of the stars there is darkness.  
  
Clio, the muse of history:  
  
My hand aches just keeping track of history for it is my duty to record it as it occurs. The senshi keep me especially busy, Sailor Pluto more than the others. She insists on traveling around time before I can finishing writing everything down. And then to top that, she goes and STOPS time! That put me in a mess for a little while. To make matters worse, she gives Serenity's daughter, the one with the loud pink hair, a time key. There was another mess for me to sort out. Why did Pluto have to give his senshi the time key?   
  
But what pains me more is writing down Tuxedo Mask's speeches. Erato,Calliope, and a few other of my sisters have both tried to help him many times and his speeches have not improved. If anything, they are getting worse.   
  
I know my other sisters have spouted poetic rants so far but they don't have my job! They get to sit around all day, not having to worry about anything. They don't have to listen and record Tuxedo Mask's speeches.  
  
Polyhymnia, the muse of sacred hymns and eloquence:  
  
Unlike my sisters, I will not drone on in poetic imagery and metaphors. First, any point that is trying to be made is lost and second, its difficult to follow. I, like Clio, favor the straightforward approach.   
  
I understand Clio's frustration. It is hard to keep up with the senshi of the gods, and Tuxedo Mask certainly does have a negative effect on many. Several of my sisters and I have attempted to help him but it was all in vain. He is beyond our aid.   
  
Many of the senshi possess talents in song, music, art, or writing. This is rather interesting considering they are warriors who have learned to destroy and yet in their hearts, are creaters of beauty. It is very interesting, indeed.  
  
Calliope, the muse of epic and heroic poetry:  
  
A new dawn came, a silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy  
  
Serenity, a queen of great beauty, power, and wisdom  
  
Nine sailor senshi woke at her touch  
  
Then darkness came, and eight senshi fell  
  
Serenity, the queen of grace, fell  
  
Saturn came,lowering her Silence Glaive to end the age  
  
A silver millennium that once shone throughtout the galaxy  
  
Now fallen to ruins  
  
But Serenity saved the future  
  
Her daughter lives now   
Where the silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy  
  
Has been forgotten  
  
Nine senshi now wake again  
  
To face the darkness once more  
  
And defeat it  
  
A new dawn came, a silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy. 


End file.
